


Uptown Funk

by shmickeyshmilkovich (NoirRock)



Series: Domesticity [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bruno Mars - Freeform, Dancing, Gen, Hands, Music, Siblings, Tattoos, Uptown Funk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirRock/pseuds/shmickeyshmilkovich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the fuck is this?” Mickey asked over the volume of the stereo. Ian leaned forward to press his chin against his boyfriend’s. “It’s called ‘Uptown Funk’,” he informed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uptown Funk

“Oh, I love this song!” Mandy exclaimed, turning the stereo up. She started dancing around the room, singing along to the music. Ian and Mickey were sitting on the couch, watching her. Ian had his arm around Mickey’s shoulders, smiling and tapping his feet. 

“What the fuck is this?” Mickey asked over the volume of the stereo. Ian leaned forward to press his chin against his boyfriend’s.

“It’s called ‘Uptown Funk’,” he informed him. Mickey turned and smiled, facing Ian. He kissed the redhead gently and Mandy began making gagging noises. Mickey flipped her off, and she giggled and went back to dancing. At a certain point in the song Ian gasped and sat up, grabbing at Mickey’s hands. 

“The fuck are you doing?” Mickey asked, looking exasperatedly at the redhead as he waved his hands in the air. The song’s lyrics were chanting, “Uptown funk you up, uptown funk you up!” But Ian, waving Mickey’s hands around, was singing a different variation.

“Uptown fuck u-up! Uptown fuck u-up!” he sang enthusiastically, grinning and laughing. When Mickey realized what he was doing, he groaned loudly, bringing his heel forward into Ian’s ribs. Ian leaned into the kick, still laughing and singing. 

“Uptown fuck u-up, uptown fuck u-up!” Mandy joined in, giggling at the look of pure annoyance on Mickey’s face. 

“I fucking hate the both of you,” Mickey mumbled, shaking his head, defeated in his attempt to free himself from Ian’s dancing grip.


End file.
